


Good-fucking-Morning

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I am so sorry, Jisung is secretly a hoe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, WE LOVE IT, chan has a v sensitive dick, minho is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Jisung knows some of his bandmate sleeping habits but he doesn't go around running his mouth, I mean he does but in a-- helpful way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Good-fucking-Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started with a random idea but I wanted to write it as an official drabble.

Jisung isn’t one to go around running his mouth about his friends’ embarrassing habits. Sure he has no shame in exposing himself and getting a good laugh out of it with his friends, but he’s trustworthy. 

  
After traveling around with everyone, he ended up being a roommate with the whole group and he realized so many things.

Chan surprised him one time when he thanked him for being the one to wake him up the most because he was too embarrassed when others would do it, especially when it's I.N

“Han-ah,” Minho poked him, “can I sleep here tonight? Yes? Good.” He didn’t even wait for an answer from Jisung who sighed, he was half asleep already when Minho turned his phone off and snuggled into his back, spooning him.

  
“You’re staying with us?” Chan asked when he walked and saw the scene ahead of him.

“Mhm, I can’t sleep alone and my roommate is the manager.” Chan nodded and silently walked to his bed.

“Chan, Channie hyung wake up.” It was early morning and almost everyone is waiting downstairs so they can have breakfast together, “Hyung come on.” Jisung stood by his bed shaking his shoulders, Chan was looking away facing the window. 

  
“Minho’s here?” Chan’s whisper was barely audible. “He’s sleeping,” Jisung whispered back.

Chan’s overactive sensitivity made him face one of the worst struggles one could face when they're living with a group of friends. the slightest move he made while he’s in bed —his legs moving against each other, the blanket rubbing against him, everything and anything made him achingly hard. It was so embarrassing to wake up with a massive boner or cum stain on the front of his shorts. Sometimes both.

Being trainees together made Jisung get used to the sight and he would pretend he didn’t see it, until one time where they shared a bed and chan ended up humping him while he was sleeping, Chan tried to apologize once and it was that time he told him it’s fine and he won’t take it personally. Ever since then Chan would be uncomfortable getting out of bed in that situation unless Jisung is the one to wake him.

  
“I’m hungry, don’t be late.” He grabbed his phone and walked out. Chan decided it's better to make his way to the bathroom to deal with his problem before Minho woke up. 

”Saw that.” he heard Minho chuckled after Chan walked past Jisung's bed. He was frozen in his spot, “mind your own business.” Chan didn’t turn but when he reached the bathroom door he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned and pressed against the door in a flash, “Hey!” Chan said, his face was flushed red, eyes wide open as Minho looked down at the tent in his pants and tutted his tongue. “Sungie didn’t take care of you?” Chan shook his head, “NO! we never..” he trailed off when Minho tilted his head to the side asking permission. 

  
Chan toke a shuddering breath as he nodded, hand slowly rubbing the front of Chan’s erected cock through his shorts, his knees buckled and his legs almost gave in, “Sungie is usually a good kitten,” Minho said, fake an annoyed sigh leaving his lip, “guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” He said as he pushed his hand down Chan’s shorts, smearing precum on his shaft as he started stroking him, not giving Chan a chance to breathe as he set a merciless quick pace. It was so harsh Chan kept moaning and groaning as he braced himself against the wall, sliding down a few inches and trying his best to brace himself, he hasn’t been touched in so long he doesn’t even remember what it feels like to have someone else’s hand on him, it didn’t take him long before he came, spilling on Minho’s hand. “Good morning to you too Channie,” Minho smirked wiping his finger on Chan’s shirt and leaving, probably to his room.

Chan did his best to avoid Minho, he grabbed something to eat on his way to soundcheck instead of joining the rest, and made sure they were never alone not even for a minute during rehearsals, Minho wasn’t acting strange at all, in fact, he noticed how Chan was avoiding him and looked as if he’s confused to why he was doing so. Chan brushed it off because Minho was Minho, he did it to tease him and then dropped it like nothing has happened because it’s not amusing to him any longer. This is how he behaved many times, on various occasions with every member. It was probably the same scenario case and Chan needed to relax.

Minho wasn’t with him in the car, Chan had the whole thing behind his back, he was buzzing with joy after the concert and maybe he was overthinking it. He walked into the room to take a shower and lay down, hoping to get the rest he needs before he’s woken up early so they can head to the airport.

Stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, Chan paused when he heard voices and hushed whispers coming from the room. something in the back of his head told him not to but he couldn’t stay in there forever so opened the bathroom door just a little bit, only to be greeted by Jisung on his knees in front of Minho who’s hand was grabbing the nightstand behind him and in the other, he had a fistful of Jisung’s hair as he mercilessly fucked his face. from the side, he was able to make out the vein pulsing on Jisung's neck while Minho pushed himself all the way to the back and fucked his throat like his life was depending on it. Jisung was whining like a puppy, trying to breathe through his nose while Minho kept talking through gritted teeth, "Fuck Sungie.”

_'oh yes fuck sungie_ ,’ Chan leaned slightly to the side hiding from the door but keeping it ajar. Chan’s hand was working on its own regard, the towel was off before he realized it and he was harshly stroking himself to Minho’s voice and what he could see from Jisung.

“Such a good whore, fuck look at your pretty face getting wrecked by my cock, is that what you want Sungie to be my little cumslut?” Minho’s words were so degrading yet they came out in an encouraging tone. Jisung’s cries sounded so sweet, the way he was moaning with his mouth full of Minho’s cock as he repeatedly told him the obscene things he wanted to do to him. Chan had one of his hands over his mouth as he biting into his palm, keeping the other in a vice grip around his cock as he stroked himself feverishly chasing his orgasm. Minho pulled jisung back by the hair, Chan’s almost fell on his knees just like Jisung was.

“Ready to be fed kitten?” 

Jisung’s breath was ragged, “please yes,” he heard him gasp those words out before his moans were muffled thy the tip of Minho’s cock, “swallow, yes good job kitten, you like it when I cum on your cute tongue, hu?” Minho’s isn’t that talkative, but he kept running his mouth like a sailor the entire time and that combined with the images of Jisung’s lips wrapped around him were too much for Chan to handle. His shoulders hit the wall behind him as he stroked himself for two seconds before he came spilling on his own fist.

The wet sloppy kissing noise pulled him out of his haze, he wasn’t ready for another round he knew damn well that this will haunt his dream and would probably wake him up drowning in his own mess, no need to give his dick another go now. Cleaning himself up again, Chan heard a knock on the bathroom door. he opened it with a towel in hand pretending to dry his hair as he moved aside letting Jisung walk past him, they didn’t talk but he noticed the slight waddle in his walk.

  
Minho is defiantly the kind of sadist who would make you cum in your own pants, while he degrades you with a smile on his face but will compliment you with a look of disgust.

Chan gulped when he saw him sitting on Jisung’s bed facing the bathroom door as he was sipping water. They didn’t talk, Chan walked to his bed which was behind him, and started to get dressed. and right before he pulled his shirt on Minho got up and smirked, “hope you enjoyed the show Channie~” his evil laugh was an indicator that Chan’s face has betrayed him. “Sungie heard me talk about how bad I wanted to fuck him because I’m a sleep-talker and he kept wiggling his tiny ass against me before I fell asleep that night. ever since he learned to help me ‘ _fix it'_ by letting me toy him around.”

“W—why are you telling _me_ this, aren’t you supposed to keep it between you two? Cause it’s another one of your 'things' ?” Chan was genuinely confused Minho doesn’t like it when other’s touch his things, you can only imagine what he’d do if you touch his toyboy.

  
“Well, I’ve been thinking that maybe we can give him a good morning greeting since he always stays up to know our late-night habits.” Minho winked, and buttoned his pants, keeping eye contact with Chan the whole time. 

  
_That piece of shit_ ,

  
“Oh, I get his ass, and don’t you dare make a move when I’m not here.”

  
Just like that he left chan standing dumbfounded, rushing to tuck himself in before a wet Jisung would come out of the bathroom and give him more images that won’t let him sleep the night. After all, he now has a reason to be bright and early.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: Vivian_LaVie  
> (sorry for my broken English.)


End file.
